


Love Is A Sickness

by lisachan



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Dimitri si rigira nel letto, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Qualcosa lo infastidisce – non riesce a capire cosa fino a quando non sente qualcuno muoversi alle sue spalle, e allora capisce.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Love Is A Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> BABIES ARE BACK!  
> Scritta per la M2 della settimana corrente del COWT, once again. I prompt erano oscurità, neve e sereno in ordine sparso.

Dimitri si rigira nel letto, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Qualcosa lo infastidisce – non riesce a capire cosa fino a quando non sente qualcuno muoversi alle sue spalle, e allora capisce.

È Miguel, ovviamente. La sua croce. Letterale, in questo caso, dal momento che gli sta abbarbicato addosso come un disperato. (Stupido lui ad accettare di fermarsi per cena. Stupido lui ad accettare di farsi presentare suo padre, cosa che per poco ha mandato Miguel in iperventilazione e poi l’ha condannato con un’erezione tale che sarebbe stato uno spreco inaccettabile andare via senza usufruirne. Stupidissimo lui, sempre, poi, ad accettare di restare lì per un breve riposino dopo aver fatto sesso. Avrebbe dovuto saperlo – non si fa un breve riposino alle nove di sera. Che ore saranno, adesso? Le quattro, le cinque del mattino? Dovrebbe andarsene.)

Cerca di liberarsi dal suo abbraccio, ma il meccanismo a molla che domina Miguel anche quando dorme e gli impedisce di lasciarlo andare si mette subito in funzione. Miguel gli stringe le braccia intorno alla vita e lui sbuffa, cercando di spingerlo via. Troppo movimento, troppo rumore, Miguel si sveglia, e ora è finita.

“Che?”

“Mi stai soffocando. Mollami,” risponde lui, cercando di divincolarsi.

“No...” Miguel lo stringe ancora più forte, affondando il viso fra le sue scapole. “Madonna, che buon profumo hai.”

“Mi lavo.”

“No, che c’entra, intendevo che sai di sesso,” sospira Miguel, lasciandogli un bacio proprio alla base della nuca. Dimitri cerca di ignorare il brivido. Il brivido non si lascia ignorare. “Che imbarazzo che abbiamo scopato con mio padre nella stanza qui accanto.”

“La prossima volta ci pensi meglio e mi lasci andare via, allora.”

“Ma se ti sei attaccato al mio uccello come a una bottiglia di spumante la notte di Capodanno.”

Cerca di impedirsi di arrossire. Il rossore non glielo lascia fare. Il suo corpo, stanotte, non risponde ai comandi.

“Vabbe’, è passata, ormai,” borbotta, cercando ancora una volta di liberarsi dalla sua stretta, “Ora se non mi lasci andare al tuo pisello mi ci attacco di nuovo, per staccartelo a morsi.”

“Minchia, oh,” Miguel lo lascia subito, sollevando entrambe le braccia in un gesto arreso, “Anche meno. Non ti ho mica costretto.”

Dimitri sbuffa e si alza dal letto, finalmente libero. Cerca di impedirsi di sentire freddo, ora che Miguel non lo stringe più, ma ovviamente, ancora una volta, il suo corpo in rivolta si lamenta, congelato.

Si avvicina alla finestra, sospirando. Dentro la stanza è buissimo, non si vede niente, e il richiamo delle coperte è così forte. Ma combattendo contro se stesso tira la corda per aprire la serranda e guarda fuori, perdendo gli occhi su una distesa di bianco a sorpresa.

“Ma che cazzo?” esala sconvolto.

Miguel si alza dal letto – Dimitri sente le molle del materasso cigolare sotto il suo peso che si sposta, e poi il rumore sordo dei suoi piedi mentre, un passo dopo l’altro, si avvicina a lui.

“Oh,” dice, affiancandoglisi alla finestra, “Ha nevicato.”

“Ha nevicato sì,” ringhia Dimitri, sentendo la rabbia montare, “E adesso come cazzo ci arrivo a casa?”

“Ma perché te ne devi andare a casa?!” protesta Miguel, sbuffando contrariato, “Resta qui, no? Domani mattina sicuro scuola resta chiusa. Resta qui e scopiamo tutto il giorno. Ci metto la firma col sangue per fare lo stesso per tutto il resto dell’anno.”

“Sì, certo. Se chiudono scuola sicuro sarà chiuso anche l’ufficio di tuo padre. Che si fa, si scopa tutto il giorno con tuo padre qui accanto? Grazie ma no grazie.”

“Posso essere discreto.”

“Sì, anche io, se non mi tocchi.”

Miguel ghigna, avvicinandogli con fare immotivatamente e fastidiosamente soddisfatto di se stesso. “Intendi dire che ti basta essere sfiorato dalle mie magiche mani per non riuscire a trattenere i gemiti?”

“Ti spingerei fuori dalla finestra subito se non temessi che la neve parerebbe il colpo.”

“Mi farei male di sicuro.”

“Non sarebbe abbastanza. Se devo sporcarmi le mani voglio farti fuori definitivamente.”

Miguel scoppia a ridere, divertito da Dimitri non capisce bene cosa. Gli getta le braccia al collo e Dimitri geme infastidito, cercando di scollarselo di dosso, invano. “Ti adoro,” Miguel gli mormora sul collo, coprendolo di baci, “Sei il meglio fidanzato ever.”

“Intanto non sono il tuo fidanzato,” Dimitri mima un accesso di vomito e poi lo schiaffeggia sulla nuca per buona misura, “E poi ti preferivo quando stavi male ogni volta che ti dicevo qualcosa di cattivo. Non so perché hai smesso.”

“Perché ora interpreto tutte le cose cattivi che mi dici come ti amo mancati.”

“Sogni.”

“Sarà, ma intanto sei qui,” conclude Miguel con un sorriso sereno.

Dimitri resta a guardarlo e per un istante quella sensazione di calma che Miguel si porta dentro ormai da un po’ gli si attacca addosso, come una brutta influenza. Vorrebbe spingerla fuori da sé, allontanarsene come non lo riguardasse. Ma quando Miguel si avvicina e lo bacia le sue labbra soffici e calde sembrano così adatte all’oscurità che li circonda e al bianco che riflette la luce pallida della notte là fuori, che lui non riesce a spingerlo via.

Dà la colpa alla neve improvvisa, alla stupida malattia senza nome che Miguel gli sta attaccando, al fatto che – può sentirlo – Miguel ce l’ha di nuovo duro e, insomma, come non approfittarne?

Poi si solleva a sedere sul davanzale della finestra e lo accoglie fra le gambe.


End file.
